


Photos

by Emma_Oz



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble following *Mr Monk Goes to a Rock Concert*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the show finished so it veers off into a mild description of a Randy/Stottlemeyer relationship which is not canon. Or, you now, you could read it as gen.

I keep a strip of photos in my wallet. Each one tells a story.

The first shows Jared and me. God know, I love him, but we are never easy with each other and the photo shows us sitting stiffly, side by side. I want to connect with my boy, but we are like trains on parallel tracks.

Then along came that train wreck, Randy. Excessive, exuberant, ridiculous Randy. He leapt into the photo booth and the second photo shows us staring at him in surprise. The film has captured Randy laughing and facing towards me. 

In the final photo Jared and I are smiling, and Randy has pulled us closer together. This is the one that’s getting worn around the edges.


End file.
